Toys which launch projectiles are extremely popular. These toys include guns which launch ping-pong type balls, bb's, flat discs, darts and similar items. Generally, these toys must satisfy a variety of criteria in order to be successful. First and foremost, the toy must be safe. For a toy gun to be popular, however, it must also be effective in launching projectiles over long distances and with accuracy. A significant problem with many toy guns or other launchers is that their projectiles do not travel straight and do not travel far.
The ring airfoil is an aeroballistic device capable of flying extended distances due to the generation of lift in flight. As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the ring airfoil is shaped like an airplane wing coiled around into a ring-shape. Like a bullet, the ring airfoil is self-trimmed, given a spin in flight which stabilizes its orientation and enables it to maintain a horizontally near straight trajectory. Unlike a bullet, however, the lift imparted to a flying ring airfoil begins to cancel gravitational force on the ring as the gravity induced curvature of the flight path increases the angle of attack. The cumulative result is that the ring airfoil generates lift and flies like a glider, but follows an accurate, near straight course in the absence of wind. Hence, the term “aeroballistic” denotes a self-trimmed, lift-generating object—a unique behavioral characteristic for flying objects, and one which has several uses.
One use is as a toy. The range of a toy ring airfoil is typically two to three times that of a simple ballistic toy having the same weight, velocity, and drag. Thus, the toy ring airfoil both fascinates and facilitates the out-ranging of competitors in a fantasy battle. Its accuracy and seemingly straight flight path give it a wide margin of ballistic superiority over all other trigger launched toy projectiles.
Recognition of these advantages was realized by the inventors herein who also invented the first successful toy ring airfoil launcher, the Vortex Tornado, subject to U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,970. This toy was a muzzle-loading device that showcased the capability of the ring airfoil toy.
It is desired, however, to improve upon this toy. Among other things, this toy permitted the launching of only a single airfoil projectile before needing to be reloaded. In addition, it is desired to improve upon the manner by which the projectiles are launched to improve their flight distance and the line of flight.